


'Bitch I Hate You' 'I Really Love You'

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish and Steph spend a little time together.RP Fic.





	'Bitch I Hate You' 'I Really Love You'

Trish had known she had to at least fake a punch to Steph's stomach, hating herself the second it connected, she had still forced herself to speak the words. 

'Bitch, I hate you' 

All the same she had moved off backstage the second the fight was done and when BB finally let her see Stephanie she had moved to stroke her cheek, her true accent and feelings coming through, the tears already in her eyes saying everything. 

"God, I'm so sorry Steph... I thought I'd miss you."

Stephanie looked up at Trish.

"Want to try it again?"

She asked a little crossly.

"Want to try doing what you did out there now? when I know it’s coming?"

"I already told you about seventeen times before I threw it... you normally move."

A softness came to her voice then. 

"Why didn't you move, I fucking flagged the damn move..."

"I don't know."

Steph said.

"I knew to move...my mind was screaming move.... but my body wouldn't co-operate."

"You froze?"

Trish suggested softly, stroking Steph's cheek. 

"I really didn't mean to hit you, I thought I'd miss you, else I'd have pulled it."

Steph nodded softly leaning into Trish's touch.

"I know."

"Then quit being little miss grouchy britches and let me love you up?"

Steph purred and nodded. Trish smiled, kissing her sweetly but passionately. 

"My Stephie."

Steph mewed into the kiss. Trish smiled, deepening the kiss and moving to unbutton Steph's shirt. Steph continued to mew and moved slightly to allow Trish better access to her shirt. Trish soon shoved the shirt free, moving to cup and caress Steph's breasts. 

"Never bother with a bra, do you?"

"Never."

Steph purred. 

"I like that."

Trish admitted, moving to suckle softly on her breasts. Steph gasped and purred. Trish purred and switched sides, still nuzzling her way into Steph's chest. Steph gasps and purrs soon turned to mewls. 

"You like that baby girl?"

“MMMMmMMmmmm Ooooo Yes.... can't you tell?"

Steph purred. 

"Always worth asking."

Trish teased softly. 

"Ready for a little more?"

"MMMMMhhmmmmm Yes please Trishy babe."

Steph purred. Trish smiled, kissing and licking her way slowly lower. Steph began mewing wantonly. 

"Ready sweetie?"

Steph nodded eagerly. Trish purred and settled to lick at her clit. Steph let out a huge mewl. Trish smiled and soon sped up a little. Steph began bucking her hips already close to her climax. Trish sped up further. 

"Come for me baby."

Stephanie cried out and came apart.


End file.
